1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop value data detecting device for a camera which can be used with a flash unit connected to it for providing stop value data consisting of a frequency clock and with an automatic stop control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese patent application No. 56-88,532 filed by the same applicant as of the instant application discloses the use of a pulse signal consisting of a frequency clock as stop value data generated from a flash unit. However, no circuit which can detect the stop value data noted above has yet been proposed.